HijackJackup EASY TO READ HardSmutYaoiFiction
by NatsuOkamiTips
Summary: Older Hiccup is on journey away from Burk with his father when the boat gets a stowaway. Hiccup keeps quiet but his father finds out. Could hiccup have feelings for this accused criminal?/ DOES include comments on rapeculture due to time period the story is set in. and will include very descriptive smut. Read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was freezing cold and Hiccups braid moves with it's motions. He stood on the boat at the very front looking into the horizon as Toothless his loyal dragon stood behind him. A strap on his armour came loose. He looked down and pulled the tie back together fastening it into a knot behind the metal. Toothless pushed into Hiccups arm and he almost fell forward. He turned toward the worried looking dragon.

"What is it buddy?" He asked as he pet the dragons nose.

Toothless looked out at the boy who was now a man and then looked into the horizon quickly worried and warning him.

Hiccup realized and looked toward the water too. A boat, the same size as theirs was small but approaching quickly.

Hiccup became wide eyed and turned toward the back of the ship looking for his father but there was no sign. "Toothless go warn everyone while I find my father.

Toothless did so and hiccup ran (as best he could with his jacke dup leg) to find his father.

"Dad?" he yelled as he ran down the stairs to the lower half od the boat.

"Hiccup?" His father questions and stood.

"Dad, theres a boat coming toward the ship and they have an unknown flag." His father followed him and he began back up the stairs.

The boat was now much closer and the members gathered around. as it slowed down next to them.

Stoick (Hiccup's father), a big scary man wth as much fur as a full grown bear and a mean face that could kill a man in a glance. Hiccup stood next to him with a tall angry look. Stoick spoke. "What buisness do you have here in the waters of Burk?" He asked formally.

Their crew member. Just as mean spoke across the waters as well.

"Shipment from the main land." The man spoke loud and clear.

Stoick nodded and signaled for the ship to pass.

Hiccup turned around to see a boy climb over the side of the boat. He didnt say anything. Just watched as the boy quietly and quickly looked for somewhere to wide. Hiccup looked at his father who was just now turning around.

"Good job ma boy, you can never be to careful." he said, patting his 'trustworthy' son on the sholder and going back into the compartment underneath the boat. He smiled at his dad as he walked away but it surely faded once he seen Toothless looking at him and then at the place were the by was hiding and then back at him.

He went up the the ragon and quietly spoke.

"We'll let him think he's safe, wait until nightfall and then come back. Just sit and watch him from a spot were he can't see you. The dragon turned to the barrel the boy was so cleverly hiding in and gave it the stink eye.

Hiccup laughed and walked back to the front of the boat patiently waiting.

"Who the hell was that boy, and why was his hair white?"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun set and Hiccup sat, asleep, on the side of the boat with his metal leg over the edge. The second the sun was gone Toothless was pushing on his sholder lightly. He woke up blinking a few times, letting out a sigh of white cold air.

"Hey toothle-, oh yea, oh little stowaway." He smirked and looked over to the barrel.

He got off the side of the boat and went over to it crouching down. "Alright,you can get the hell out of there now." he said but there was no reply.

Hiccup looked over at toothless who nodded his head forward. He stood up and took the top of the barrel off to reveal a boy with white hair and a brown poncho. He was curled up in a ball and you could just see he was wearing no shoes.

He stood and looked at the boy for what seemed to him like a very long time but after only a couple seconds Toothless huffed at him and snapped him out of it.

"Right." He said and pulled the boy up by his shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Who're you?" The boy came back with half opened his eyes. "Oh wait, you're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He smiled.

Hiccup let go of his shirt and moved back. "How did you know-"

"I know a lot of things.. The moon told me."

"The moon?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yup, the moon, he told me that my staff is here too. Which is why I snuck on. I'm not really interested in making friends, so if you'll excuse me." He tried to get out.

"Wait, you're staff is on this boat somewere and you just expect me to let you go off were ever you want and look for it?

"Well you let me go this far and I havn't done anything.."

"You could."

"I wont."

They looked into eachothers eyes Hiccup noticed how crystal blue his eyes were. And he glances down at his lips for a moments, realizes were he's looking and looks away.

He gulps. "Okay. But if my father finds you, he'll kill you."

Jack smirked and jumped out of the barrel going up to Hiccups ear. "Don't worry I'll be quiet."

He walked away with his finger up to his lips wispering a quiet "shh."

Hiccup smiled when he was gone and had the idea of turning around to look at the horizon but when he did Toothless was looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

His eyebrows raised.

"No." Hiccup said rolling his eyes and walking to the side of the boat. "The kid is here to find something and then he's leaving.. I'll just pretent that I didn't even know."

Toothless looked at the door Jack went through and back at Hiccup.

"Alright! God, I'll go with him." He got up and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup opened the door to the basement of the boat. along the sides there were many wooden doors. The boy was no were to be seen.

Hiccup walked forward. "Hey kid." He whispered to see if the boy would reply, but he did not.

A door swung open and a crew member came out. Hiccup straightened up and nodded as the big man walked passed. He moved along looking in the rooms and eventually he made it to a door that has ice on the nob. It was cold as he turned it andthe boy was inside looking around.

Hiccup closed the door and leaned against it. "Any luck?" he asked.

The boy sighed. "Not so far."

"I'll help... if you ask nicely." He said looking into the boys almost white eyes."

"thanks, but no thanks." he said and walked toward the door to get out, but Hiccup was in his way.

"Can I get out?" He asked.

Hiccup tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Jack looked at the man infront of him,, he was now noticing how uncomfortably close they were.

He nodded with a smile. "The name Jackson Frost, but you can call me Jack, He sarcastically bowed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Fair enough. So why is this staff of yours so important.?"

"I need it to get me home.."The boy trailed off in thought. "If I can't find it, and it gets hurt, I could be in big trouble."

Hiccup waiting for the story to go on but it didnt the boy looked up with a sad face and hiccup watched him.

"Can I get out now, please, I'm just a kid trying to get home and I can't without it."

Hiccup nodded and moved. "You can't stop be from helping you though." He joked and followed the boy.

Jack ignored him moving to the end of the hall to the biggest door. Hiccup looked in the small doors before he realized the boy was opening the door to his fathers study.

Jack's face lit up when he seen his staff sitting in the corner of the room behind a big table next to a window.

"There it is, Hiccup!" He said and almost took a step forward before a big man 10x the size of himself stepped in front of him.

The mans face was beat red and angry. He looked at Hiccup. "Son, who is this? He is not part of our crew."

Hiccup was lost for words. He couldn't tell his father there was a stowaway and he didn't say antyhing about it. He couldn't tell his father the boy was looking for something because his father would assume it's a lie." Hiccup's face became scared as he realized what a mistake he made. His father will be asshamed.

"HICCUP!" the man spoke louder.

Hiccup jumped. "He's Jackson Frost!" he said as formally as possible."

"His name is irrelevant boy, What in gods name is his boy doing on our ship?" His expression didnt change.

"H-he was looking for something.. He needs something to get home."

Jack's face was wide eyed but blank. "Hiccup I'm sorry-" He managed to say before Stoick cut him off.

"Don't ou speak you manipulative liar. Lieing to my son to get you in here."

"Sir I just-"

"NO, HICCUP BIND HIS HANDS AND TAKE HIM TO THE ROOM." Stoick said leaving the room.

"'the room'?" The boy questioned.

Hiccup pulled a lace from his armour poutch.

"Wait, Hiccup you're not really going too-"

"Don't talk kid, you've already gotten me into trouble. I warned you don't to go snooping without looking." He grabbed the boys arms and pulled them behind. The boy struggled.

"Hiccup wait. Shes right there!" Jack looked at the staff.

Hiccup gripped harder on the boys hands and pulle dhis white hair backso his ear was touching his mouth. "Don't...talk..." He said just loud enough for the boy to hear. His hot breath shivering down the boys cold neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Stoick entered the room where the two boys were. Jack's hands chained together on to wall above him and Hiccup standing across from him leaning against the wall. His face was a fake angry look and Jack looked flat out scared.

Stoick said nothing to Hiccup upon entering the room. "Alright kid." He said putting his fist to his other hand. "I know you're here for something. What is it?"

"I'm only here for m staff." He pleaded tryign to get his hands out.

"Hiccup." Stoick said. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Hiccups eyes widened. by honors he obviously meant hitting the kid until he fessed up about why he was really there. But the look in Jack's eyes when he seen that staff... theres no way he could be lieing.

"Dad.." He spoke." I've never done this before.. I'd really rather do it one on one."

Stoick looked at his son. "You want to do it one on one, do ya? Maybe, if you hit him once to prove you're not some girly girl like you used to be." His father tormeanted.

Hiccup without a second thought made a fist and hit the boy straight up the jaw. Smoothly and no second guessing. He looked as his father who nodded approvingly and left the room.

Hiccup hit the boy again. "WHY'RE YOU HERE?" He yelled

Jack coughed as blood fell from his face. Blood he didn't even know he had.

He hit him again, but this time in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Jack gasped for hair.

Through his gaspes he let out a "You know why I'm here."

"DON'T LIKE TO ME YOU SWINE! JUST TELL THE TRUTH AND IT WILL STOP!" He grabbed the chains holding the boy up to his eyelevel.

"One more hit and pretend to pass out, make it beilivable or you're never gettin gout of here."

The boy tried to nod but through the pain of his busted nose and bloody mouth he hardly could.

"TELL ME!" Hiccup yelled and punched the boy right across the jaw. Jack let out a grunt and his body fell forward only his bound hands keeping his elevated.

"Dad." Hiccup said and the door swng open.

"This is a weak one. Only a couple hits and he's out cold."

"Alright, unbind his hands and take him to the spair room. The one with a locked door and no window Bind him to the bed and stay outside the door until we reach the main land.

"Dad, how to we know he's lying?" He asked.

"Oh come on Hiccup. No one is willing to put their life in danger for a stick." He said

"Well how do you know he didin't come off the shipment boat?"

"Even so what buisness does he have on our boat." Stoick said.

"Yea, but dad he could be hurting a boy with no reaso-"

"No more Hiccup, Go and put him in the rom befor eyou dissapoint me furthur."

Hiccup made an angry expression, sighed and did as he was told.

He unbound Jack's hands and brought the boy up into his arms. He went to the new room putting Jack onto the bed and closing the door behind him.

"Alright you can stop pretending." He said but the boy didn't move.

"Jack..." He shoved the boys arms.

"Jackson..." He didn't wake up.

He opened the poncho and undid the boys shirt looking at his chest.

It ws white and soft, it moved up and down slowly. "Well you're breathing.. thats a good sign."

Hiccup brought one arm up to the boys chest and layed his hand down on it. He was so small Hiccups hand was practically his whole upper hald of Jack's chest.

He realized what he was doing and moved his hand away quickly.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He said to himself quietly. But he didn't look away from the boys chest. His curiousity wentnto over drive and he looked down a little lower. Wondering... what is inside there. How big is it? I mean the boy wasn't overly small but Hiccup was quite a bit bigger than him. Would Hiccup fit insideof him if they tried to - "No no no, Hiccup stood p and shoock his head "What am I thinking about this for. I'm not interested in... a guy..." But he looked back at the boy, his white hair, his white skin, his naked chest. Just laying there... helplessly. It's been established that Hiccup is much stronger than he is...But would the boy even be interested... "WHY, AM I INTERESTED?" Hiccup asked himself in his head, meantally freaking out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hiccup, is he still out?" Stoick asked as Hiccup stood outside the door guarding it.

"Yes." He answered scared to look his father in the eye. How dare he face his father after the thoughts he was just having.

"Okay, This will be your guard for the next week as we travel. Get comfortable you'll be here a lot." Stoick walked away, and Hiccup sighed.

Just as he was releaved he heard a lod noise in the room and he opened the door to see Jack on the floor.

He went in a closed to door behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked holding back a laugh.

"Yea."

Here. As he went to help the boy he flinched back and covered his face.

"Woah, I'm not going to hit you or anything, calm down."

Jack slowly uncovered his face,. It was still covered in blood, but even under al of the blood you could still see the scared look.

He just looked up his white eyes peircing throught he red.

"Sorry, I didn't know youd pass out like that.." Hiccup said helping the boy sit on the edge of the bed. Jack held his hand to his head grunting."I didn't know I would either.

Hiccup smiled at the boy "Here lets get this blood off you." He went over to a berrel of water that all rooms had stocked and dipped a cloth in it.

"Here." He said and crouched down infront of the small boy putting his hand up to his Jack's face and whiping it with the cloth.

Jack watched him closely. Hiccups face was freckled and masculine. His hair was messy and he had a brade on one side. Jack didn't look away. He just kept looking.

Hiccup got up to change the cloth.

"What?" Hiccup asked

"Why bother?"

"Bother? Helping you?"

"Yea." Jack said looking at the floor.

"Because, I seen the way you looked at that staff. Like it was a peice of you... Plus... I think you're kinda cute."Jack looked up and Hiccups eyes widened in surprise of what he just said. "S-sorry, I uhm.." he rolled his eyes "nevermind, I was only joking!"

"Oh.." Jack looked away again.

"Ya know what, no, I wasn't kidding. Yea, I think you're cute.. you uh, look kinda like a girl. With your stupid soft skin and white eyes which BY THE WAY AREN'T NORMAL!" This time Jack's eyes widened as Hiccup started yelling.

"YOU'RE ALMOST SO CUTE I COULD PROBABLY KISS YOU!" Hiccup closed his mouth and blushed.

Jack let out a laugh. "You could kiss me?" he laughed some more.

"Hey kid, it's not funny! Maybe I even did it when you were asleep, you wouldn't even know!" Hiccup said meanly

"Well I don't care if you did."

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yea, I wouldn't care it'd jsut be like anyone else kissing me, meh." he explained

"Really?"

"Yeah, When you've been around for as long as I have you realize that love comes in all different ways, gender isn't all black and white and girls certainly aren't the only good lovers out there. Trust me." He laughed

"How old exactly are you?" Hiccup asked confused

"Uhm 17.. kinda.." He tried to think of a way to explain it better.

"Kinda?"

"Well over 100 if you're talking tequnically.."

"Haha, yea right."

"Alright, I'm not asking you to believe me. You asked." Jack said viciously.

Hiccup went over to the boy "Alright, look at me." Jack did and Hiccup finished cleaning him up.


	6. Chapter 6

"HICCUP?" Stoick yelled

"cover our arm like its bound tot he bed!" Hiccup said and stood up.

"I'm in here dad."

HIs father opened the door. "I thought I told you to stay outside the door. I don't want this criminal influencing you in any way." He said looking at the boy.

"Yea dad, I know I was just cleaning the blood off his face." Hiccup said setting the cloth on the bed.

"come on." his dad said and they headed out the door but not before Hiccup turned around and smiled at the boy.

He father stood infront of him boldly. "Now, the only time I want you anywhere near him is if you're trying to teach him where his place is or if you hear him try to get out."

Hiccup nodded.

"I'm going to main deck. I wont be back down until tomorrow but Gurjew will bring you your dinner."

He nodded once more and his father left. The moment he was gone hiccup went back into the room.

The two spoke and laughed for the next few hours just sitting on the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit" Hiccup whispered and grabbed the boy who was now not wearing and pinned him to the bed.

"Hiccup this looks really bad."

"Shut up!" He said

"I'm in here teaching this stupid boy a leason!"

The door opened and Gurjew came through with a plate of fish and apple."Your father requested I bring this to you."

Hiccup nodded. "Just set it ther-" The boy under him stuggled and groaned.

"Master it hurts." The boy said looking at the man in the doorway for help.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hiccup yelled embarassed and covered the boys mouth.

"He's being a little shit but I can handle it!" Hiccup said.

The man set the plate down and slowly left the room.

Hiccup got off the boy. "What the hell was that?" He asked getting off the bed.

"I thought it'd be funny." Jack laughed.

"You can't just go and make me look like a homo to my dads crew."

"Oh come on, if anything they'll think you're more manly for taking advantage of an innocent weak little boy and making him call you his master." Jack moved a little to the edge of the bed and Hiccup "Would you want me to call you that?"

"NO!" Hiccup yelled "I'm not ... like you, the things I said earlier, they were just jokes... I'm not really... 'interested'!"

Jack leant back. "Alright" he layed down. His naked chest toward the cealing and undoing the lies on his pants.

Hiccup gulped looking at the beautifully soft boy secretly wanting him to keep going "w-what're you..."

"If you really aren't interested then this wont have an effect on you will it?"

Hiccups eyes widened and Jack started to slowly pull the thread out of the crotch of his trousers. And he subtly licked his lips as the boy put his thumbs in the sides of his pants pulling them down slowly. Jack stared at the boy who was taking a great interest in what he was doing.

Hiccup coughed and looked down noticing that he had a slight erection and he turned toward the door. "I'm leaving. Just stay put."

Jack laughed as Hiccup went outside the door and stood.

He sighed and rolled his eyes and put his hand in his pants to adjust himself.

The next two days were spent standing outside to door guarding it like his father requested.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. His mind wouldn't let him live down all those thoughts about the cute boy who was in the room behind him. His gorgeous hair and his white eyes, and his naked chest and his pants being down enough to reveal his V line.

No, he couldn't take it. He turned around and opened the door. The boy sat quietly on the white bed alone.

Jack almost said hello but Hiccup didn't give him a chance. He moved back and fourth the small room slowly. "Okay, say if I was interested! I'm not, but if I was, how would I go about telling you that?"

He almost replied

"No forget it, I could never, my dad, and the crew and I mean my mom... she wouldn't approve- my dad for sure, I mean he's... well I don't know I just can't forget it! Who cares if I've been thinking about you...Who cares if I've spent the last two days outside that door trying to hide my constant arousal."

"you have?"

"YES! YOU CAN'T JUST ALMOST TAKE YOUR CLOTHS OFF INFRNT OF A GUY WHO IS CLEARLY INTERESTED IN YOU AND EXECT HIM TO NOT GET TURNED ON BY THAT!" He yelled

"Sorry?"

"NO I DIDN'T WANT YOU TOO.. UGH CAN WE JUST SKIP THE PART WERE IM TRYING TO EXPLAIN ALL THIS TO YOU? YES IM INTERESTED IN YOU! DO I WANT ANYONE TO KNOW? NO I DO NOT! CAN WE JUST.. FUCK?"

Jack's face dropped and his eyes widened and Hiccups eyes widened with him. He covered his mouth in immediate embarassment.

Jack was lost for words. "How do I respond to that?" he asked

"Say yes?" Hiccup suggested."Will I hurt you?"

"No. I don't think so.." He thought for a moment.

Hiccup sighed in relief and untied his armour straps letting them fall on the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his musceled dark stomach.

Jack watched in anguish as he instantly got aroused by the sight. Between his thighs shifted slightly when he seen the man infront of him walk toward him.

Hiccup removed Jack's poncho once again and revealed his soft stomach.

Hiccup picked Jack up off the bed. Looking deep into his white eyes and then going in for a kiss, Jack's legs wrapped around him and he could feel the hardness of Hiccups cock against his ass. He rapidly pushed his tongue in and out of Jack's mouth leaving no room to breath. Jack groaned. and Hiccup pulled away resting his forehear onto Jack's they panted together.

Jack ran his fingers through Hiccups hair. "Please, hiccup." he tried to say.

Hiccup put Jack on the group. "Take them off." He said nodding toward the pants and then giving Jack a look that said adrenaline.

Jack blushed pulling the strings and sliding the pants down his slender legs and taking them off revealing a tensed cock.

Hiccup picked him up quickly wrapping his arms comletely around the boys stomach and kissing his cold neck. He bit into it hard enough to leave marks.

The boy groaned gripping Hiccups sholder.

He breathed into Jack's ear. "I'm going to put it in."

Jack reached down and undid the mans pants pulling out his fat dick. He was surprised and scared but he didn't show it.

Hiccup moved to the wall tripping over his amputated leg and the boys head hit hard, the adrenaline stoped the pain. Jack was now desperate for Hiccup to be inside of him.

"Please, put it in!" He said through his gasps.

Without another thought Hiccup shoved his enourmous shaft into the small boys ass. He screamed loudly and Hiccup covered his mouth. "Sh sh sh" He said as he slid in and out abruptly keeping his hand on Jacks face and his muffled grunts turned Hiccup on more.

"Fuck." he murmered.

"Faster." the boy said as his cock ached with intensity.

Hiccup pounded faster, in and out as Jack's body went up and down against the wall.

He took his hand off the boys face placing it on his dick stroking it with a hard grip.

He tried to speak.

"H-Hiccup... I'm going to"

"Wait, not yet!" Hiccup said easing his grip.

He shoved himself in and out of the boy harder and quicker than he did before before he sighed an "okay, cum with me!"

Jack groaned and let out his load on Hiccups chest. His eyes rolled back in his head as his penis released a little more.

Hiccup let go right after Jack and released inside his ass. It poured out around his cock and dripped on the floor. He gripped the boy tighter and then slowly lowered the boy to the floor with a sigh of relief.

Hiccup redid his pants but his erection remained through them. He smirked and ruffled his hair looking at the used, naked, cute boy infront of him not knowing what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

The boy sat down on the bed, with a shy smile on his face.

"That was fun." He said looking down at his pale legs.

The world went still and Hiccup felt as though he was about to pass out when he heard the door swing open. He turned to see his father standing in the doorway looking at him with no warning of his presence being there. Hiccups eyes widened as he realized that he has only pants on and there was cum dripping down his muceled stomach. He put his arms around his stomach trying to cover the evidence but there was no doubt what they had been up to. The boy who was sitting on the bed naked was enough to prove.

"H-hiccup.." His dad tried to fathem the events. He swollowed and stiffened up. "I thought I told you to keep your ass outside this door!"

Hiccup looked around the room trying to think of something to say and slightly confused at his fathers lack of scolding, but he knew it was coming.

"Get your cloths on and get the hell out." He said to Hiccup.

Hiccup ,scared, went over to his cloths pulling his shirt over his head and picking up his armour taking it with him looking at the boy dissapointed he had to go as he left the room. His father followed him loudly closing the door behind him. Once they were out of the view of the boy Stoick grabbed Hiccup my the neck and slammed him against the wall, head hitting first. Hiccup dropped his armour and it hit the ground with an overwhelming shreek. Hiccup strugged trying to pull his fathers hands off his throat.

His faher spoke and he stopped struggling to look at his father who was staring him right in the eye. "No son of mine will be like god damn faggot..." He said loosing the words near the end. "Your mother would turn in her grave!" He said. Hiccups face became angry., but he could not speak due to his fathers grip around him. He tried to swolling but it got stuck in his throat and he coughed. Stoick looked away throwing his son onto the cold wooded floor walking away.

He watched as his fathers figure disapeared into the upper deck. The hall was quiet and lonely. Not even the boy spoke.

:Sorry this update took so long, and it's kinda short!


	9. Chapter 9

The night fell dark and the ship was quiet for hours Hiccup stood quiet in his own thoughts. 'That was the most intense experience of my life.' He stared forward into the wood. 'Why risk it? My reputation. Why risk the way everyone feels about me, for one kid.'

A small knock came from the other side of the door. "Hiccup, I'm sorry." Jack whispered, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble...please."

He ignored him and eventually he stopped talking.

"Hey Hiccup." A voice said. He looked down to see a boy a bit shorter than himself with a soft face and short messy blond hair.

"Oh hey Trid." He said recognizing him.

"Your dad told me to come down here and take watch for you..." He said glancing down at the floor shyly, his face a little pink. Hiccup smiled at him sweetly. He nodded and moved away from the door. Tiered, hungry and unable to protest.

Trid took his place and as Hiccup walked away trid stopped him with a light touch of his wrist. "uhm- Hiccup, if I knew...you Were-Uhm...gay...I Would have been interested...in You I mean...I've Thought about you before...and ...uhm, Because..." He paused for longer than usual..."uhm, I am too. But...don't Tell anyone.. Okay?" He didn't look at Hiccup until the very last word and looked away right after.

"Uhm...yea, Alright." He replied not knowing what to say.

Trid blushed and leg go. Putting his hands together infront of him his face flushed with embarrassment.

Hiccup went to his room and fell onto the bed falling into a deep sleep. Blurs of white hair and white eyes surrounded his dreams, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of the boys tight hole overwhelmed his body and he gripped the blanket harshly "fuck" he whimpered still asleep, his body filled with Goosebumps and his head tilted back and a groan escaping him.

He shot up with a loud gasp, his chest moved hard and cold sweat rolled down his temple. He looked around the now dark room that was light just moments ago. His hard on yearned for attention and he flt it, practically ripping through the strings of his pants he thought about shoving it down the boys throat and it just made it worse.

Hiccup layed back reaching his hands down his pants and stroking the long shaft letting out small grunts at first and he went a little faster, he closed his eyes and thought about the sounds the boy made when he orgasm, not long after he came on his cock trembled and it let out a stream of white substance and the sounds he made were almost animal like, he gripped harder for a moment before letting go. He may have just came thinking about that boy but it didn't feel like enough. He wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10

i'm so sorry about ho long thi chapter is [most of it's smut, so i doubt you mind much.] also m shift/caplock buttons kept getting stuck so i just said fuck it and stoped trying x.x ope you enjoy it though.: )

ooOoo

Hiccup got up stumbling over his metal leg and still fully clothed and fully hard.

He left the room entering a dark quiet hallway. It was dark until he got to the door Trid was guarding. Still half asleep he walked up to the small boy leaning into him, his forearm rested on the door next to his head.

"H-Hi Hiccup." He stuttered

"Hey, I need in there, I forgot my knife." He lied

The boy looked at Hiccup waist, "No you didn't, it's right there." He pointed and then noticed the erection showing through his pants. He looked dup at the man who was smirking down at him.

"Please Trid, I need to talk to him." He pleaded.

"Talk?" He questioned glancing at the bugle again. He paused. "I can't Hiccup, your father." he blushed and looked down swallowing.

Hiccup put his hand to the boys chin and forced it up gently, their eyes met. "Please." He said.

"ya know...i Could-help you... With that." he suggested "I think your dad only has a problem with that kid, maybe he wont with me."

"Let me go in there and I'll seriously consider the offer. You're still kind of young for me though." He winked joking.

Trid smiled lightly and blushed shifting out of the way.

"Thank you." Hiccup said loudly and kissed the boys forehead then left into the room.

"Jack?" He paused trying to focus in the dark. He heard small breaths coming from the other side of the room.

"Hiccup?" a quiet voice questioned

"Yea Jack it's me," his eyes focused and he seen the boy sat up on the bed.

"Are you okay? How did you get in here/" Jack asked.

He walked over and sat on the bed. "The boy guarding the door, he has a big crush on me."

"Oh..." He sighed.

"Don't worry, not really interested, He's only 13, and I'm 18.. I don't think it would work.." Hiccup said smiling and Jack miled too.

"I had a really great dream about you, a d I had to see you, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm a huge dickhead, We'll be in main land tomorrow, we have to get you out, but before we do, please, once more can we be close?" A tear fell from Jack's right eye.

"I really don't want to leave." Jack said their white and green eyes took a moment to connect.

"You have too, or they'll kill you.." The angst grew between the two both regretting not being together more.

Hiccup reached over to Jacks face pulling him in, "it'll be more intimate this time." he promised their lips touched and hiccup lead jack to lay down getting ontop of him, hiccups lips parted and his tongue explored jack's mouth, their tongues danced together and jack panted lightly from hiccups erection molesting his ass and their hip bones pushing together.

hiccup made his way to jack's neck kissing just below his ear, he made a pant animal like and louder from the much needed physical contact, they were both sure the boy outside the door could hear it, probably dieing of jealousy.

Hiccup pulled jacks body back up so be was now sitting on his lap, bringing his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Their lips wasted no time before getting back together. Jack took charge but not dominantly, kissing down hiccup neck and pulling the loosening the strings of his shirt removing it and continuing down the chest until he reached the 'v' line and breathed hard which made hiccup shutter. His pants were undone quickly and his cock was fully exposed in the cold air, intensifying his erection.

Jack looked up at the man who was ready and knowing what was about to happen, he nodded approving.

Jack licked the tip making hiccup tighten his muscles and inhale quickly.

He continued by putting hi mouth around the head and working his tongue in a circle teaching the rest of the aching cock.

"fuck-" hiccup panted through gritting teeth

Jack took this as guidance to so further and he stroked slowly moving his mouth down the long shaft. Hiccup fingers stretched trying to resist harassing the boys mouth. Jack went a little quicker builing to a point were hiccup couldn't take it anymore his dick wet entering and exiting this small mouth, his dick so big the whole thing couldn't fit. He couldn't take the teasing and resisting, he grabbed the boys hair gripping it tightly and harshly thrusting into the small mouth, jack gagged but he didn't stop, he only shoved harder until his whole cock went down the boys throat. Jack scratched at hiccups stomach hardly breathing and coughing slightly through the mouthful hiccup le his head fall back as he came into the boys mouth jizz pouring out around the sides of jacks mouth onto the bed. hiccup pulled out and jack gagged for air, access cu he didn't swallow dripping from his chin he looked up, face pink.

"Fuck intimate." he said. "I want you take take advantage of me, make me call you master and bend me over spanking me until I scream.

hiccup just came but was already turned on again from the boys crude words.

"well then bend the fuck over." hiccup said.

the boy obeyed and put his ass in the air. hiccup pulled his hand back and spung it forward right into jacks ass leaving a mark there, the boy hissed in pleasure. "call me master" he whispered smirking.

"yes master!" the boy said his erection getting harder.

hiccup leant over the boy, his cock rubbing against jack's small tight ass. he put his mouth to the boys ear. "i can't hear you ,whore." call me master," he breathed into the boys ear and hardly spanked him again

"YES MASTER!" The boy said louder

"much better, he rubbed his dick up the boys ass. and jack moaned lightly.

"bite a pillow." he said and without giving him a chance to he shoved his entire wet cock right up the boys tight ass forcing it as far as it could go in only the first slide.

the boy let out a loud harsh yell followed by a gasp and now the knew they boy outside the door was listening. but it was almos tlike hiccup wanted him to know. he shoved his dick in again. in and out in quick swift motions making the boy shutter in pleasure. his pants kept going and his own smaller cock yearned for attention and was not disapointed by hiccups hand pulling it.

"FUCK!" the boy yelled putting his hands up gripping the head board "h-hiccup! please..." he didnt know what to say he was so overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. he started moving his body back into the man as the man moved forward into his coliding them creating a smooth pattern.

the boy was hitting his climax and he gripped the mans hand that was pulling his cock. he made a silent gasp as semen squirted from his dick onto the bed. Hiccup was close too his dick trembled about to release into the boy his climax was literally seconds away... until he heard his father coming from down the call and he ws forced to pull out just before his hot jizz filled the boy.

"Shit.!" he expressed

They could hear Trid rambeling trying to stall so he could get out.

When the door swung open hiccup was no were to be seen and the boy was ound 'asleep' in the bed.

Stoick scoweled and turned around leaving the room

hiccup hid cramped into the smalle closet, his hand over hi mouth. he signed leaning his head back realizing that on the ceiling there was a secret door. hi eyes widened in hope of saving the boy he had realized he cared so much for..

ooOoo

Hope you enjoyed, remember reviews are always welcome: ) try to keep them sugar sweet!


End file.
